This invention relates to devices for receiving sheets fed serially into the device and for sorting those sheets in a predetermined manner in shelves of a receiver portion of the device; and in one important aspect to such devices adapted to be included with or mounted on a machine feeding the sheets to the device.
The art is replete with devices for sorting sheets in a predetermined pattern. Of such known devices, that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,754 is specially noted. That device includes a fixed portion adapted to be attached to an office copy machine adjacent its copy discharge mechanism, means on the fixed portion for directing a sheet discharged by the copy machine along a predetermined path, a receiver portion comprising a plurality of spaced shelves movably mounted on the fixed portion to afford alignment of any one of the shelves to receive sheets moving along the path, and means for moving the receiver portion in a predetermined pattern to make a desired distribution in its shelves of sheets serially discharged by the copy machine.
While the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,754 is servicable, it is relatively expensive and its mechanism for driving the trays along the fixed portion does not function as quickly or smoothly as might be desired. More importantly, with the device in place it is difficult to clear the occasional misdirected sheet from between the fixed portion and receiver portion of the device.